Teaching Aerie
by DarkDanny
Summary: He knew the moment he met her that teaching her the ways of the world would be tough. What he hadn't expected was how easy he'd fall for her. Protagonist/Aerie
1. Introduction

**This will be a first attempt at a Baldur's Gate fiction. I just started playing it, despite it released 10 years ago. I have come to love the characters especially little Aerie whom, I have no clue why people think she's annoying as hell. Anyways won't bore you with a rant.**

**Background on The Protagonist character, Viktor Sivan. He's a Human Fighter in his mid twenties. Neutral good aliment but as the story goes on he'll change good to bad to good to bad. I like character development and plot compared to mindless action and sex. I have thrown out the bullshit party system as I will be doing for my Mass Effect work. why do I wanna get stuck with just 5 when there is a dozen or so to choose from.**

**Hope you like...**

**...**

* * *

...

"Sixteen pieces of gold. Each."

"I'm renting three rooms. Can you give me a discount?" A young man questioned with a false politeness to his voice. The massive man in front of him merely snorted

"No." the proprietor of the Mistrest Inn shot back, crossing his arms and glaring at the human, "You pay the price or get don't get to treat you and your little friends to the best damn inn in all of Athkatla."

He sighed loudly. Had Viktor Sivan had been traveling by himself or with a group of less morally upstanding people. He would probably have punched this fat man whom looked closer to a troll then human, right in the throat.

He turned away from the owner and back to the small gathering of companions. From Yoshimo's stoic, yet genial conversation with the massive Bard and old companion of his, Minsc and the ever present example of Minsc' ever growing insanity, Boo, the apparently talking hamster.

Jaheira, his half elven friend sat lone a the corner of the bar. Silently she sat. Her thoughts most certainly drifting onto Khalid; Her husband. He had bee found tortured and slain in the prison that not 12 hours ago, held Minsc, Jaheira himself... and Imoen. Poor Imoen, whom had been carted off to Spellhold for protecting them all from their captor's wraith. Viktor turned his thoughts away from the unpleasant fate for his oldest friend.

Grumbling to himself, he counted out sixteen pieces of three times and slid it over the counter towards the hideous creature extorting him. They all needed a moment of distraction from the horrors they had been all subjected to and all the horror they'd be facing soon enough.

Yet again his eyes turned back. This time catching the pensive gaze from his newest of companions. A young Avariel, a race winged elves, named Aerie. She was new, well, to everything really. She lived a life subjected to a brief stint of of freedom amongst her people, Slavery at the hands of men, a curious freak show to the unwashed, intellectually backwards slack jawed masses. She watched as she was stripped away from her gods given right of flight and forced to live confined to the earth with the rest of them.

Her life however was not a complete litany of sorrow. Life got better for the young Avariel and soon found a father figure in a gnome named Quayle. He took her in, nursed her back to health and educated her the best he could in a variety of magic and medicine. She had found a new lease on life: To care for others.

He gave her a smile. A warm reassuring one that almost instantly erased the worry in her expression. Her skin tinged from a pale tone a slight red as she returned the smile. Slowly, a tired looking Viktor walked over to where his friends were. He tossed a key onto Yoshimo and Minsc' table.

"For you, two gentlemen."

Minsc batted Yoshimo's hand away from the key. Boo had scurried overtop of it, as if waiting for its master to take it from him. Viktor chuckled slightly and saw Jeiheira approach him. he too raised a key up for her to take. His eyes caught hers and briefly, he nodded his head towards the younger elf.

"Jaheira, you don't mind-

"Of course not." was her curt, commanding statement. She snatched the key from his hand and trudged up towards the staircase, leaving a widely staring Aerie in her wake. Viktor pulled off his gauntlet and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A moody half elf was not fun to deal with. Especially when it was Jeheira.

"Everyone," He pressed on, looking from Minsc to Yoshimo to Aerie, " Go and get some rest, tomorrow we sell whatever we have spare of and move out to the slums. Tomorrow's not going to be as luxurious as this."

Minsc stood up, laughing in a agreement. With a heavy hand he sapped his his hand over Viktor's back, causing the ma contained in plate armor to stumble forward several steps from the sheer power Minsc possessed. He took a mental note: teach Minsc to mind his own strength; For the parties sake.

"Too right!" Was Minsc's enthusiastic response; "Boo and I are prepared for any hardships we have yet to face!"

Scooping Boo the hamster off the table, Minsc headed in the same direction as Jaheira had went. Yoshimo too followed, only to pause and give a half bow of thanks to Viktor and followed the hulking being up to their room, leaving Viktor alone with Aerie The human tugged off his helmet, Allowing a tussle of chestnut toned hair fall out. Silently he ordered himself an ale; He did notice that Aerie's eyes followed his every move.

With a word of thanks he sipped his drink. He looked back and caught her attention. He allowed her a chaste smile just for her.

"Everything okay, Miss?" He inquired, looking up from his drink. He patted the seat next to him.

Aerie glanced at the seat and seemed to bite her lip. She walked over tentatively. He could not help but noticed how she moved herself. Graceful, like a bird in flight. She cocked her head slightly as she sat down next to, seemingly trying to ignore the scent coming from both the ale and Viktor, whom spent many hours before hand roaming through a sewer.

"Yes I-I think so at least," Aerie spoke up, rather highly. She sounded enthusiastic. "I am just so excited to finally start living my life. Tutelage under Quayle was so dull."

With a soft chuckle for the Avariel, he rested his arms on the table top and drank from his glass. Again he smiled as the serving wench came to her and inquired what she would have to drink. Unsurprising to him, Aerie ordered herself a glass of water. She may have been too innocent for her own good. He rued to think of the near future. His quest would quickly see an end to that naivety.

Aerie frowned as she watched the wench walked away, she was cursing out the poor elf for ordering something so cheap.

"Did I do something wrong?" She queried in a soft trill, her eyes wide in worry. Viktor shook his head in reassurance.

"No, she wanted you drunk so you can leave a larger tip for her." He assured her. Aerie's mouth formed an O as if in understanding. They gave each other a look and then looked away as the woman returned with Aerie's glass of water. In silence, the two of them drank quietly.

A noise slowly came to the ears of Viktor, it was a hum of sorts. It became clearer and clearer a soft rhythm. It was Aerie who made the noise, a small smile rested on her lips as her finger tapped on the half empty glass. Viktor bit back a response. He would allow the young woman her privacy. Perhaps it had been a memory of a childhood torn away from her at such a young age. Perhaps it was something Quayle had taught her. Despite his cankerous arrogant attitude in the past, he seemed to have soften with the custody of a daughter figure like Aerie.

She broke her hum as quick as it started and looked up; Catching the gaze of a kind human eyes looking right back at her in gentle curiosity. She blushed softly and looked away, muttering some sort of apology in her native language. Sivan cleared his throat, deciding to get back to the topic at hand for both their sake.

"Well, regardless, It was a necessary boredom, Aerie." He spoke briskly, sitting up and stretching out, "you would not be able to participate with us if you had not made such an investment."

Aerie pushed her lip out in what he could only described as a small pout. She looked down, apparently deep in thought. Idly she played with her braids. Viktor looked away as a sudden wave guilt desire washed over him. He mentally reprimanded himself, the girl did not need to deal with such things like his curt tone. At least until she got more use to his presence.

"That is true, Viktor." She agreed thoughtfully before looking up to add "Thank you for your council, I am glad to be apart of this."

Viktor nodded and, even unexpected to him, he patted her arm. It was an action that the young Avariel did not flinch to much too, his surprise.

"Well, If you need anything, Do not hesitate to approach me. Have a good evening." He concluded politely. With that, he placed four pieces of gold on the table and gave her a nod as he headed up to his private room. as he trudged up the stair, his armor heavy on him. He turned back.

Aerie was in conversation with the serving wench. In her hand was a great deal of gold that she was attempting to hand over to the woman she inadvertently slighted previously. Viktor shook his head in amusement and continued to his room.

Aerie had a lot to learn.

...

* * *

...

Yoshimo did the math for him it seems. Judging from what they had managed to salvage on their escape from Irenicus' stronghold, Yoshimo believed that small fortune could be amassed if correctly bargained for. Fifteen hundred gold piece in total. not as much as he'd like to have for beginning such a quest, but more then the very meager hundred and fifty he had in his hand as well as the pocket change the rest of the team had with them.

He looked away from the sheet and rubbed his eyes. He yawned softly as he stood up from his seat to check on the status of his bath. As he wandered into the doorway of the bathroom, he leaned over and dipped his hand in and nodded to himself, it was a perfect temperature. Viktor turned back and started to unbuckle his cuirass; His thoughts present on the events of today. The bad and the good.

He dropped his final sections of amour casually on the wood floor and stepped over it as he reached into his bag. He pulled out linen clothing, much softer then the blood, dirt and filth stained armor he just took off his body. He sighed and rubbed his face, He would be in need of a trim soon. Imoen always thought he looked bad with facial hair.

Viktor jerked his head. The mage was someone he could not think about without some sense of guilt. Quickly he again went over the plan for tomorrow. Sell the spare supplies, get out of the promenade, head to the slums, rent a base of operations for him and hi team and make contact with anyone who can hep them.

The thoughts of Imoen rotting away in Spellhold, next to Irenicus simmered away as he heard a faint little knock on the door. Viktor ran his his hand through hair as he headed to his door. He opened the entrance and found himself looking in the eyes of a young woman. She looked distracted, worried even.

Viktor smiled slightly at Aerie.

"Oh, Hello... Everything to your liking, Aerie?" He welcomed her cordially, He leaned forward and looked around behind her. She was all alone, the worry did not seem to diminish. instead she appeared to b even more worried. She bounced slightly, well hidden in her beautifully tailored white robes

"Yes, the room is beautiful.." She admitted carefully "it's just.."

"Just?" he interjected quizzically with more force to his words the he meant. It caused the younger woman to flinch as though he had struck her. He breathed a small 'sorry' under his breath. Aerie must of had overheard the remark. Her posture relaxed slightly.

"Your friend does not like me I am afraid. For what reason, I do not know." She admitted softly, her eyes looked at him as though she were guilty of a crime. She looked up and found Viktor looking at her in concern. The expression was kind. Just like he gave her when she was hideous illusion of some foul beast. Kind eyes. It gave her courage to speak again.

"Would it be too much of a burden to stay with you?" She continued. She noticed the surprised raising of his eyebrow and quickly stammered out. "I-I mean. i-if you have a spare bed like my room. If not, I can survive.."

"Aerie, don't fret . You can stay. I do not view it as a burden." He assured her soothingly, cutting her off from her stuttering ramblings before they became out of control. Aerie looked back up to him. Clear as day, she was relieved in hearing his acceptance.

He stepped out of the way and gestured her into his room. She complied and crept apprehensively inside, her head looking around quickly as if scanning for any signs of life other then himself present in the room. Again, Viktor was forcibly reminded of just how birdlike she swayed into his room.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hands wringing as she turned back to look at the human closing his door. "I swear I will stay out of your way." She finished lamely.

Viktor could no longer help himself, he snorted uncouthly at her lack of self confidence. Aerie's eyes went wide in confusion. Viktor sighed and wandered back to his seat. softly chuckling.

"Please don't feel that way. I would you comfortable." He murmured sitting down in his chair, gesturing to the seat next to him. She nodded softly, and took baby steps towards him.

He had a lot of work ahead for him with her. Quayle was no doubt an exceptional teacher. but the old wise gnome had apparently not taught her to stand up for herself. Or, at the very least, attempted to do so, but Aerie was too difficult a task to convince her she was stronger then she thought herself to be.

"Tell me," He queried as Aerie stepped forward towards him. "How has Jeheira become so irritated with you?"

"I do not know." She admitted softly, taking a seat; "She's just rather angry. I -I was frightened of her mood."

"Rightfully so. " He agreed with her only laughing slightly at his own words; his voice strangely somber to the ears of the Avariel. "Jaheira is upset. we must allow her some lenience for her mood however. She recently lost her husband to the man who was holding us in lock up. She is in mourning for him."

If possible, Aerie widened her eyes even more.

"O-oh... I feel so ashamed." She chastised herself, growing more and more visibly upset. "I should not have ran out on her! I-I should have stayed to help!"

"No, no... that is the last thing she wants." Viktor assured her briskly, gently gripping the Avariel by her delicate arm to keep her from launching herself out of her seat. "We shall give her a few days. then I will attempt a dialog."

Waiting until Aerie nodded her head in reluctant understanding, he let her go and leaned back into his seat. He attempted to relax himself in her presence, which was increasingly hard to do, thanks in large part to her constant worry that somehow, she would mess everything up. Silence fell between the two of them. It was strange silence to Viktor. It was a comfortable silence. It felt strangely... natural to him, like he was at peace. For a son of a Baal spawn that was a rare, precious thing to find these days.

"You are kind to feel so personally responsible however. Few people do that in these times." He complimented her curiously after several long moments of silence passed on by. Aerie bowed her head. Suddenly she had became very interested by Viktor's writing utensils on the table.

"Empathy should always be given to those you consider friends. or to anyone who truly needs it." She returned, her cheeks a faint pink as she tried to remain modest from her new friend's praise of her. She looked up, meeting his kind, icy eyes.

"Listen. I apologize if this sounds a bit forward;" he spoke up, attempting to ease the tension between them with a rather awkward question "I imagine you were looking forward to a bath, this evening."

Aerie looked up and tilted her head, pushing her braids out of her eyes in vain. Briefly, she nodded in agreement and smiled ruefully. Viktor rubbed the back of his neck tenderly as he searched for a way to continue without sounding like vulgar lecher, prying for the young elf.

"Well Aerie.." He spoke, his voice formal and very neutral to displace any less then reputable intent to be made from his words. "Mine has been ran. However, It is too hot for me. If you would like to go first..."

It worked. Instead of a reaction of revulsion at the mere suggestion made by him. Aerie merely chuckled and shook her head. Her expression on the other hand clearly stated that she wanted nothing more to take the offer without any hesitation from her. She was being polite, as Quayle taught her, as.. as her parents doubtfully taught her to be.

"Oh.. I-I couldn't, Viktor." She protested, smiling softly to herself. The modesty on her part made Viktor return the smile with a mild one of his own.

"Please, I insist." He stated firmly, standing from his seat and gesturing towards the bathroom, "I'll go gather your things and see if I can get a word with Jaheira. Besides, I imagine being an ogre wasn't pleasant."

Aerie's eyes went wide at the mention of how he had came to find her. trapped in an insane gnomes illusions. She narrowed her eyes, fire seemed to become alight in her eyes as she became staunchly defensive.

"It was an illusion, Viktor!"

She paused her ranting. There stood Viktor, smiling and shaking with a laughter at her expense. She was being teased and she had fallen right into the trap. Humans, did they always fine the misfortunes of others a laughing matter? She calmed herself down, deciding to take the offer extended most graciously offered to her, if only to give Viktor a chance to speak to his mourning friend.

"Thank you... for your generosity." She stood up and bowed her to the side respectfully. Viktor returned it and allowed the fallen Avariel a chance to leave the room in the door to his bathroom closed, Viktor exhaled and glanced back towards the front door.

Talking to Jaheira was not going to be a foray through a meadow.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**That was fun. If you usually keep up with my work, you would know I tend to... overwrite. In this story I am making conscious effort to keep the chapter length between 3-6 thousand words. that way I can write less, update more and work on my innumerable amount of stories I have, completed and in development.**

**Thanks for the read, I hope you'll click that review button as well! :)**


	2. The First Night

**Sorry for the long delay and how short this is. I got caught up with so much other work that it's embarrassing to admit.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter Two**

..

Viktor closed his door, pressing his back against it. In his hands was Aerie's unused travel sack, Judging from the lightness, it had to have been packed full nothing but clothing and spellbooks. He closed his eyes and reattempted to stabilize his put off mood. He should have just gathered Aerie's possessions and left. No, the moment he attempted any show of empathy, it turned for the worst.

In a nutshell his attempt at a comforting conversation with Jaheira was in vain. Her voice grew louder and louder until finally, none other then Minsc showed up, two handed sword in hand, his bald head and body covered in towels and soaked with water and bubbles. It would have been a comical had not the conversation shared between the man and the half elf had been so serious.

He had attempted to open her up. To give her a chance to grieve with him. Kalid was his friend. He was bumbling and cowardly at moments, but he was a good man. Good men did not deserve the fate he had received. Unfortunately for him, Jaheira would not hear anything of it. Kalid was a taboo subject now. People who'd dare spoke of taboo subjects around the Druid usually ended looking down the blade head of her spear.

Aerie was a lucky young woman not to face her wrath. Perhaps the Druid had taken pity on the naïve elven girl and merely allowed her a chance to leave before anything could happen that would scar such a mind Viktor snorted. Empathy giving so freely by this Aerie... How in the seven hells did Aerie believe in doing something like that?

As he reentered his room, he sighed lowly and stretched, What he would not give to have a nice cold drink in his hand right now, preferably alcoholic. He could forget the conversation he had stumbled into. A sudden giggle caused Viktor to break his focus, he looked up and tilted his head at the closed door.

From behind a closed door adjacent to hm, he could faintly make out a soft hum and gentle splashing. It was very similar to that of the one Aerie had produced not two hours ago. The notes were faintly childish on the surface. There was, however, a solemn undercurrent to it. As if she was mourning for something. For what? He did not know, For Jaheria perhaps, he wasn't quite sure what else there was for her to worry herself about.

He closed his eyes and wandered over to his bed without looking, he slumped back and yawned.

"Aerie, I will pass you your bag, if you like." he called through the door, unconsciously, he pressed his head against the pinewood door separation the two of them.

"Oh.. ye -yes, Please do, Viktor. Thank you." Aerie suddenly stammered out loud. Viktor leaned back and softly, He cracked open the door and peered around the corner only half looking at her.

She stood there, head bowed as she squeezed the excess water into the bathtub. Her back was turned to him, her body wrapped tightly in the towel provided in the room. Aerie's Braids were pulled out, allowing her damp shimmering blonde hair to roll down her back, only reaching the tips of her... her scars. Vicious scars where wings were suppose to be..

Viktor blinked in surprise; His eyes softened at the sight. So, she really was an Avariel with her wings taken away from her by the ignorance of men. How could anyone do this to the poor young woman? A small sensation of guilt quietly reached him. Perhaps he should not have been staring. Scars like that... they were personal.

Quietly, he slipped the traveler bag on the floor behind Aerie and closed the doors behind him He wandered over to his ed and took a seat on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. There he sat, causally tugging the last of his platemail off his body when the door to the bathroom opened and out came Aerie, her body covering in a light sleeping robes. Viktor looked up and tried to smile confidently at her, as though he hadn't see what scarred her so.

It failed.

"You saw my scars." She asked the sheepish looking looking human, to which Viktor nodded curtly in confirmation. slowly, his lips went from a half smile to a slight frown.

"I did." He admitted. "I am sorry... if it was meant to be personal."

The Avariel stared at the fidgeting human. Slowly, she smiled gently to him.

"No, Viktor, it's not _that_ personal." Aerie assured Viktor, shuffling in place as she shrugged. "I am a wingless Avariel. I do not enjoy that fact; But I have long since accepted it."

She glanced at the free bed unoccupied and wandered towards it slowly. She turned around and slumped on to the goose down mattress, her hands interlacing as she appeared to have become privately lost in her own thoughts. Viktor sighed and turned way from the Avariel and stepped towards the undoubtedly now lukewarm bath awaiting him.

He turned back as he reached the doorway, noticing Aerie's still lost expression as she quietly ran her hands through her free flowing blonde hair. Viktor bit his lip.

"Still...I can't imagine losing something like that. Something that defines you." He finally spoke, catching her attention. "You must be very strong to survive something so traumatic. Much more stronger then I am, at least."

He allowed her a careful smile and courteous nod as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He had not noticed Aerie falling onto her bed, Smiling vividly as Viktor's simple words brought an encouragement and confidence she never imagined imagined she'd ever have.

**...**

* * *

**...**

There was a pressure against his chest that felt similar to light fitting armor. tight, protective. Viktor opened his eyes blearily but immediately closed again as he shuffled slightly, only feel the grip against him tighten even harder and a sudden trill was softly echoed next to him

He groaned groggily and reached up to rub his eyes, his hand however found itself running through long, soft, flowing hair-

Viktor's eyes snapped open and immediately looked down to find that Aerie was no longer sleeping peacefully in her bed. No, instead Aerie laid curled up next to him buried into his neck and her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. He felt himself go rigid as his brain attempted to figure out what he may or may not have done. He had certainly not spoiled this girl... He would have remembered something like that, Nor was he drunk enough to demand her attention.

Why would she put him in such an awkward position? Surely she realized that by no means sleeping this way with a man she had barely come to know n a period of half a day, even if it was meant to be considered an innocent grab for affection. She undoubtedly was feeling rather isolated, she had not seemed to have latched onto the rest on mission.

But, Then again, Aerie was not a normal girl, young woman, whatever she was. Avariel's were hard to judge their age without flat out demanding to know, something Viktor decided against. Avariel's, according to legend, were rather affectionate. Though, this display was much more... innocent, compared to the lewd gossip shared amongst the humans of the realm.

"Aerie?" He whispered, gently shaking her shoulders to get any sort of reaction from the girl. There was none, Aerie merely huffed and buried herself tighter against him.

Viktor sighed and, with great reluctance, rested his head back onto the pillow, his eyes still focused on Aerie. It was too late to make the poor girl feel embarrassed. He would deal with this once dawn broke. Carefully he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes at long last.

While this might have been a strange first night, Viktor had to admit to hmself that this was much better then sleeping alone.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**I'll try to update sooner. Again, I've swamped myself completely. Sorry. Again as a reminder, Aerie s very naive, once Viktor sees her in battle for the first time, he realizes it's time to teach her, hence the name "Teaching Aerie"!... lol **

**Review. I know you're reading this.**


End file.
